Sailing With Thunder - Behind the Scenes
The short story Sailing With Thunder was written as an entry in a writing challenge on the Mythic Scribes forum . Below is the outline I did for the story before I started writing it. Ideas * 12. Set up for a catastrophe but everything ends happily ever after. * 3. A Personified, Dancing Lightning Bolt * 15. Animorphs * 5. A people cursed with the need to sing when communicating. First Scratch The entire story takes place at an annual charity event held in Kul Viller for some great cause do: make up a cause. Amanda's company is involved do: make up name for company and their contribution this year is to provide a venue for the party. Since the company is in the business of selling airships the party takes place on board a ship large enough to contain a ballroom fitting a few hundred people do: name the ship, and the type of ship. At a high altitude the airship attracts the attention of a thunder sprite do: elaborate on what a thunder sprite is – apart from a personified lightning bolt. The thunder sprite is enchanted by the music and breaks into the ship demanding the band keep playing so it can dance. Unfortunately, the presence of the thunder sprite wreaks havoc with all electronic systems on board do: think up Very Bad consequences of this and there is great panic. Something happens and someone saves the day do: figure this out. Cause: support the research for a cure to therianthropy Animorphs: Therianthropes in general. Specifically “werebats”. Werebats relatively early take on the voice of their animal aspect, forcing them to speak/sing like bats do. do: make up daytime variant of bats who sing beautifuly instead os screech like bats Bad Consequence: With electronic support systems the ship can't be maneuvered and will start to drift. Life support systems are affected. Heating goes down will match that of the world outside the ship. If help does not arrive, the passengers will freeze to death. There's plenty of time before that happens but something needs to be done. Werebats are dispensed to get help from the ground. None of the magic wielders on board are capable of sustained flight at this altitude – flying and keeping warm and managing air. Company name: Air Vista Second Scratch Amanda's company Air Vista has been charged with providing a venue for the Annual Royal Viller Society Charity Cruise. She's not had the time to pick a date for herself but eventually, through the efforts of her mom, ended up with Edmund, who's a well known landscaping architect and a complete asshole. Edmund keeps making stupid or inappropriate comments about everything and Amanda is slowly losing his patience. She has to keep it together though; it won't do to lose face and it won't do to show weakness to Edmund. Amanda is also worried Edmund will upset someone and throw her in a bad light. In the grand ballroom of the cruiser there is dancing. Amanda has to dance with Edmund at least once, but after that she excuses herself and heads for the ladies room. As she comes back she spots Edmund at the bar, flirting with some rich young beauty and enjoying the free booze. Amanda decides to wander for a bit and takes the stairs down to the promenade deck from which one has a view of the lands and clouds beneath. Here, she bumps into Neta whom she knows since her early days in the rave scene. Neta is one of the few people in the scene who knows Amanda by her real name. Amanda complains about her date and Neta complains that while she's there with Roy, he tailed off after Toivo who's there with prince Adrian. Neta suggests they try and steal a few bottles of wine and go and get shit-faced in her cabin. Amanda protests that she needs to be responsible as she's part of the company who arranged for the cruiser, but eventually lets herself get convinced. Neta, who's stunning as usual manages to get hold of a few bottles and they depart to her cabin. After they're through most of the first bottle there is a large bang and the lights go out. They hear there's some scared shouts in the corridor outside the cabin and Amanda gets overwhelmed by her duties and just has to take charge and figure out what's going on. She conjures a small fluttering light to help Neta light a lamp and the two inebriated women make their way out to try and figure out what's going on. They end up on the ballroom, as that's in the central part of the cruiser and that's where they find the thunder spirit. The thunder spirit is being restrained by Toivo, the paladin, but she's not able to ascertain what it actually wants. Neta, who apart from being tipsy is also a rather well known and quite powerful shaman, eventually manages to figure out that the thunder sprite wants the music to play and wants there to be dancing. Amanda gets the music playing and Neta dances with the thunder sprite. Neta is clearly a fantastic dancer and with her being a shaman she's able to lead the thunder sprite in the dance. Neta shouts for others to dance as well but no one makes a move, they're all a bit scared, but the music keeps playing and Neta keeps dancing. Amanda decides that the best way to get people to follow is to lead and heads of to find Edmund and drag him on the dance she finds him drunk stupid under a table, incapable of even speaking clearly. Instead, she moves on Roy and drags him (largest, strongest human around) on to the dance floor with her. Shortly after, prince Adrian and Toivo appear and after that more people slowly trickle on to the floor. Neta keeps dancing with the thunder sprite, but as the dance moves on and people start losing their fear and start enjoying the dance the sprite eventually dissipates. Not long after power returns and everyone's safe and sound. Neta is left without a dance partner and while several men approach her she declines. She approaches Roy and Amanda and breaks them up. Roy prepares to dance, but what Neta really wants is to get back to the cabin and down the rest of the wine. Scratch 3 - Scene/Sequel splits Scene: PoV Character – This will be Amanda for all scenes (and sequels) Setting: Goal: Conflict: Setback: Sequel: Emotion: Reason: Anticipation: Choice: Scene 1: Setting: The ballroom of the Nimbus Magnum. Someone's holding a speech and the dancing is about to begin. Amanda is starting to get really tired of Edmunds plump and inappropriate comments. Goal: Amanda wants to get away from Edmund. Conflict: Edmund wants to get Amanda back to the cabin and have sex. Setback: The music starts and everyone has to dance. Sequel 1: Emotion: Relief mixed with disappointment. Reason: Amanda blames her mom for landing her with Edmund. She also blames her boss for forcing her to bring a date in the first place. Anticipation: Maybe she can get Edmund to go grab a drink and then slip away, or maybe she can get him so drunk he passes out. Choice: Amanda decides to go to the ladies room and then slip back to her cabin, lock the door and go to bed. She's done what was expected of her after all. Scene 2: Setting: Ballroom of the Nimbus Magnum Goal: Amanda wants to get back to her cabin, lock herself up and go to bed. Conflict: Edmund wants to get Amanda back to the cabin and have sex. Setback: When Amanda gets back from the ladies room she spots Edmund waiting by the doors that lead to the cabin floor with two drinks in hand. There's no way she can get past there without him noticing and she doesn't want to have to deal with him. Instead she heads down the stairs that lead to the promenade deck. Sequel 2: Emotion: Relief at temporary respite. Annoyed at having to run from her date at “her” party where she should be able to enjoy herself. Reason: Edmund's blocking the way out with two drinks. Anticipation: What's next. Wander around for a while and wait for him to get bored/drunk. Sneak back and go to the cabin. Choice: Amanda stays on the promenade deck and bumps into Neta. Scene 3: Setting: Promenade deck of the Nimbus Magnum. Goal: Spend time with Neta while maintaining a respectable facade. Conflict: Neta wants to get some bottles of wine and get hammered. Setback: Neta has her way and Amanda gets dragged along. - Edmund doesn't notice them leave. He's found some pretty young girl to talk to and forgotten all about Amanda. Sequel 3: Emotion: Worry, oh dear, what am I getting myself into. Reason: It's not so bad, at least you're not with Edmund and you have your good friend and can have a chat and some wine. You can even stay here and no one needs to see you until the morning. Anticipation: This could be fun. Omg, such hangover. Choice: Okay, let's do this, gimme that bottle. Scene 4: Setting: Neta's cabin. Goal: Have fun, get drunk. Conflict: Convince Neta she needs a man in her life. Convince Neta to stop nagging her about how she needs a man in her life. Setback: There's a loud bang and everything goes dark. Sequel 4: Emotion: Fear Reason: Something's gone wrong and I have no idea what. We don't seem to be falling. Anticipation: Are we hijacked? Is there a power failure? Will I be blamed for this? Choice: Let's go find out what's going on. Scene 5: Setting: Neta's cabin. Goal: Get out and find out what's going on. Conflict: Neta doesn't want Amanda to use magic when drunk as she might hurt herself or someone else. Setback: Amanda burns her hand but doesn't set fire to anything. She manages to stabilize the light enough that they make it out of the cabin. Sequel 5: Emotion: Exhilaration, Excitement. Something's happening and she's doing something – even if she doesn't know what she now has a goal. Joy. Reason: Good thing she didn't drink that much, now she can keep the light going while moving through the dark corridor. Blame Neta? Anticipation: What will we find in the ballroom? Will everyone be ok. Choice: Keep going. Scene 6: Setting: Ballroom. Toivo the paladin has locked down the thunder sprite, but she can't cast it out and she can't communicate with it. Goal: Neta needs to talk to the TS and figure out what it wants. Conflict: Amanda doesn't want Neta to get hurt. Setback: Roy shows up and decides the women need protection. Sequel 6: Emotion: Relief, we're not crashing. Reason: What is that doing here, how did it get in, shouldn't there have been some kind of protection? Wait, wasn't that why Neta was here? Anticipation: Neta is a powerful shaman, she needs to get talking with the TS and figure out what it wants. Maybe she can banish it somehow? Choice: Help Neta get to the TS and distract Roy. Scene 7: Setting: Ballroom Goal: Distract Roy. Conflict: Roy is arguing with Neta so Amanda decides to punch him in the balls. Setback: Roy is an experienced pro wrestler and he counters intuitively by throwing Amanda down. Sequel 7: Emotion: Pain, confusion, rage. Reason: Well, that was stupid. I probably shouldn't go punching big human males twice my size in the crotch. Anticipation: Right, I hope I haven't broken anything, and I landed on something/someone soft so I should be able to stand. I hope Neta goes to save the day and doesn't come here looking for me. Choice: Try to get up and see what else is going on. Scene 8: Setting: Ballroom Goal: Get up and see what Neta is doing? Conflict: Roy wants me to take it easy and chillax and make sure I'm not hurt. Setback: Roy is holding me down and not letting me up even though I'm really fine. Sequel 8: Emotion: Frustration. Worry. Reason: Well, this sucks. Good job for being an idiot Amanda. Anticipation: Let's convince Roy to help me up so I can see what's going on. Choice: Okay, get Roy to help me up. Scene 9: Setting: Ballroom Goal: Get Roy to help me up. Conflict: Roy's a bit dense. Setback: There's some loud noise from where the TS is and Roy runs of. Sequel 9: Emotion: Worry, fear, frustration. Reason: Okay, there was some noise, probably the TS. We're still not falling though and we've not been sucked out through a hole in the wall. Anticipation: Things may still be ok. I wonder what Neat is doing. Choice: Find Neta. Scene 10: Setting: Ballroom Goal: See what Neta is doing. Conflict: Everyone else is much taller and I can's see what's happening. Setback: The music starts playing and there is much confusion. Sequel 10: Emotion: Surprise, confusion Reason: Why is the music playing. It must be Neta as it can't be anything else, but why? Anticipation: Something's happened. There is progress. Choice: Find out what's happening. Scene 11: Goal: Get to Neta. Conflict: People are in the way. Setback: I find Neta, but she's dancing with the TS and shouting for other to dance too. Sequel 11: Emotion: Fear, relief, worry. Reason: Okay, so Neta figured out that the TS wanted to dance and that's why it's here, because of the music. Anticipation: If we can get enough people to dance the TS might get happy and disappear. Goal: Get people dancing. Scene 12: Goal: Get people to dance. Conflict: People are afraid and don't want to get close. Setback: Well, I'll have to do it myself then. Get Roy. Sequel 12: Emotion: Fear Reason: Okay, let's start, best way to get others to follow is to lead. Anticipation: Let's hope this work. Choice: Keep dancing until my feet fall off. Scene 13: Goal: Dance with Roy Conflict: Roy is too big and I'm looking silly. Setback: No one else dances anyway, but eventually prince Adrian and Toivo show up on the dance floor and soon after more people filter in. Sequel 13: Emotion: Relief, anticipation. Reason: Yes, we did it. I got started, the prince filled in and then everyone else came along. Anticipation: Everything will be fine. Choice: Keep dancing and ride out the storm. Scene 14: Goal: Let's have a good time. Conflict: Neta shows up and I think she wants Roy. Setback: None, let's go get wasted. Scratch 4 Scene 1: Edmund: “This is stupid, everyone knows you can't cure someone who's been cursed by the gods with a medicin.” Amanda: “Sigh, theriantropy is not a curse it's an afflicition and they're not trying to cure it, just reduce some of the effects of it.” “Yeye, stop being so PC. The howlers have it coming, they should just deal with it. It's their own fault for incurring the wrath of the gods.” Amanda sighs again. I've got to get rid of this jerk. Edmund: “Hey babe, what you say we slip this dull crowd and head back to the cabin for some fun just you and me. We can grab some drinks on the way.” “No thanks, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea.” “Aw, come on, don't be such a bore. You know you want it.” The speech ends and everyone applauds. Edmund starts to drag Amanda by the arm. “Let's get out of here before there's another speech.” Amanda almost panics. Music starts playing. Amanda: “No, we can't leave now, we have to dance, everyone dances to the first dance.” “Hm okay then.” Sequel 1 Amanda thinks. Phew, saved by the bell. “Will you please take your hand off my butt.” “Don't be such a bore, you've got a nice ass. It's just begging to be touched.” “Gee, thanks I guess.” Mom's gonna hear about this. What a complete and utter jerk she landed me with. I'd have been better off on my own if only my boss wouldn't have been so concerned with maintaining appearances. He likes the drinks though, if I can get him to keep at it, maybe he'll pass out and I can be free. Probably a bad idea though. He's bound to make a mess of himself and make a fool of me and I'll get shit from the boss for it. Maybe I can distract him in some way, spill a drink on him or something. “Hey, Ed, I'm going to have to pop over to the ladies room. Would you mind getting me a drink in the meantime. Something fruity but not too sweet if you please, dear?” wink wink* “Sure thing babe, don't be too long though or I might give it to someone else.” Scene 2 Right, bathroom done, let's slip back to the cabin and stay there, I'll say I had a headache or something. Well crap, he's standing just by the stairs that leads out of here and to the cabins. If I go that way he'll surely see me and then I'm stuck with him again. I can't let him drag me along to his cabin, it'll be the end of me. There, I can skip down to the promenade deck for a bit, it's better than nothing – at least I'm out of sight. Sequel 2 Well, this is just fine. I'm running away from my date at my own party. Seriously, mom's gonna hear about this when I get back. I put a lot of time and effort into getting this show off the ground – litterally, and then she lands me with a sexist douchebag. Ah well, hopefully he'll find someone else to bother before too long. I'll just stay here for a bit. There are enough people coming up and down those stairs that he'll find someone else to talk to before long I'm sure. I'll just spend some time here, enjoying the view and staying out of sight. Oh, wait, that's Neta isn't it. What's she doing here? That's awesome. “Hi Neta, what's up?” Scene 3 “Oh, hi Manda, what's up, you look great, what are you doing here?” “My company's responsible for providing the venue for the party so naturally the boss decided we'd go for this extravagant sky monstrosity.” “Ah, I see, so you're here through work?” “Yeah, it was I sorted out the booking of the cruiser and the crew and staff and all that. Something goes wrong with the trip it's on my head.” “Aw, I'm sure it'll be fine, or did you miss something? Is that why, you're looking so glum?” “No, it's my date. Boss required I bring someone along and I didn't have time so I got my mom to pick someone and the guy's a complete disaster.” “ffs manda, you need to get yourself sorted, too much work and not enough life. You need to get out more.” “Yes, yes, now you sound like my mom. You shouldn't be talking anyway, what happened with your date – you wouldn't come alone to something like this would you?” “No, you're right. Mine's a disaster as well. I came with a guy named Roy. He's a theriantrope and a wrestler. He's here to support the cause and try and raise some money and interest among the socialites.” “But...” “Well, turns out he's got a major crush on Toivo, the paladin, who's Prince Adrian's date?” “Oh, I didn't know he was gay, the tabloids ought to be all over that?” “No, he's not, Toivo's a woman, just got the name wrong somewhere along the way.” “Ok, and now your date is fawning over the prince's date. And you're telling me how to pick em?” “Shut up.” “Hehe.” “Well, what you say we get some bottles, get wasted and talk trash, just like back in the day. We can go to my cabin.” “I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Edmund's up there looking for me – I don't want to make a scene.” “Don't be a wuss, Manda, I'll take care of him, let's do this.” “No, I need to be good. What if something happens, I need to be on the ball.” “Don't be silly, nothing's gonna happen, and it's not like you could do anything anyway. You've got staff hired for taking care of everything anyway, haven't you? You just sorted out the hiring of them.” “Well, yes, but...” “No buts 'Manda. I've had enough of stuffy suits and men, let's get hammered. C'mon, it'll be fun.” “Eeeh, I don't know.” Neta drags Amanda away, up past the bar, gets three bottles of wine from a perplexed bartender and then they head up the stairs. Amanda spots Edmund, but he doesn't notice her as he's busy plying some poor young starlet with free booze. Sequel 3 Neta uncorks the first bottle. Oh dear, what am I doing. This is never going to end well. Something will happen with the ship or I'll go make a fool of myself and I'll get fired or Edmund makes a spectacle and it's my fault and I'll get fired and I'll never get a good job again. Ah, well, it's too late now. Fuck it, let's do this. Least I'm rid of that idiot and I've got my good friend here. “Hit me up, I'll have a big glass.” “That's the spirit 'Manda, now I recognize you.” “Cheers.” Scene 4 “So, Neta, how do you know this Roy fella?” “Oh, him, long story. I kept bumping into Toivo a lot this summer, the paladin you know, she helped me with an investigation and he was trailing after her then already.” “Heh, okay, and you didn't take that as a warning sign? I can't believe you, who're like a world famous shaman battling spirits and all, can't figure out when a man is interested in someone else.” “Well, I'm not all that...” “Yes you are, now shush and tell me about Roy.” “Oh well, yeah, Toivo didn't seem all that interested in him, more like something had happened with them in the past and he was sitll hung up on it. Well, anyway, she went away for a bit and I started hanging out with Roy, he's real cool you know.” “Focus!” “So yeah, one thing lead to another, you know the deal, then we ended up here which would have been really cool if it wasn't for Toivo showing up as well and him going all kicked puppy on her.” “Oh dear, you're such a mess Neta, you need to find yourself a sensible man. And he's a terry too. There's no hope for you.” “Hey, at least I find my own men. Not like I have to ask my mom to find my a date.” “Fcuk off, more wine.” The lights go out. Sequel 4 Amanda “OMG HELP ITS DARK! WHAT HAPPENED!” Neta: “Calm down, calm down, it's probably just a powercut.” “Geez, I need to get out and make sure everything's in order!” “Calm down, don't panic.” “Easy for you to say, it's not your ship, it's not your fault if we all crash and die!” “Calm down, we're not crashing right now. We're still flying fine. You'd feel it if we were falling. Let's take it easy and find the safety brochure.” “What if we're hijacked! Could it be a terrorist attack? Did we get lost and fly into republic airspace?” “Amanda, take it easy. I'll just find a candle so we can find the safet brochure and check what to do next.” Scene 5 Amanda: “Right, yes, light, I can do light. Just a moment and I'll concentrat.” Neta: “No 'Manda, not when drunk, you're not good enough, don't set fire to anything.” “Shut up, I know what I'm doing, I'm nto that drunk.” Amanda casts a light spell, she overdoes it a little and singes her hand but gets it under control. The flame fluctuates between yellow and green and pink” “You okay there? Hold the light still now Manda, here's the brochure, let's see.” “Stop it with the brochure, we should just get to the ballroom where everyone is and check there.” “And who would you check with there, the captain and everyone are probably already working on things alread. Turns out you're right though. It says in case of emergency to gather in the ballroom and receive directions from staff and crew. Let's go then.” “I told you so let's move now.” Sequel 5 Out in the corridor it's dark, but people are moving about. “Oh, someone has a light, help please, what's going on?” Lots of questions from people stranded in the dark. “Let's go, follow me, we're going to the ballroom. Carefull you don't stumble on anything.” Right, I'm moving, let's figure this out. I'll get this sorted. Bloody Neta for getting me drunk. Good thing I didn't drink too much or I couldn't keep the light stable. I guess I shouldn't blame Neta, she has a point. There probably isn't much I can do, but I feel better doing something. If nothing else, I can help the poor lost people here find their way through the darkness. “Okay folks, let's move. We're going to the ballroom to see what's up.” Scene 6 Entering the ballroom. The light in here is brigth and flickering, like a strobe on fire. From the top of the stairs leading down into the ballroom Amanda sees a woman (short and muscular, short blonde hair and blue dress (now quite singed)) wrestling with what looks like a lightning bolt. Neta: “Oh crap, that's a Thunder Sprite, how the hell did that get in here, I thought we set up wards?” Amanda: “A thunder spirit! What's that and what's it doing on my ship? What do you mean wards?” “I'll tell you later, I've got to get this shit sorted out. I doubt anyone else on this ship will be able to talk to it.” “No, it's dangerous, don't go down there. We gotta get out of here.” “Stop it Amanda, I'm a shaman you know, I can handle the Thunder Sprite. Trust me on this, OK?” “Oh, okay then, if you say so.” Roy: “Neta, there you are, we gotta leave, find an escape pod or something, Toivo's holding that thing down, but I don't know for how long it'll last.” Biggest human Amanda's ever seen shows up – ah so that's gotta be Roy. I guess he's sort of Neta's type. Neta: “Oh, that's Toivo down there, didn't recognize her without her puppy.” Roy: “Ouch, that hurt. :( Neta: “Well, get out of my way, I'm going down there.” “No, I can't let you do that it's dangerous.” Amanda punches Roy in the balls. “Run Neta, I got this!” Roy, who's a seasoned pro wrestler reacts on instincinct and Amanda gets launched into the air, back up the stairs again. Roy, “Oh shit.” Sequel 6 Wooha, geez, what a hit. Man's got muscles, that's for sure. Wooo – head spinny. Did I break anything? No, I seem to be okay. Ouchie. Bloody werewolf. Stupid. Shouldn't go hitting werewolves in the nuts. Well, let's hope he let Neta pass, he seems the stubborn type. Right, I can't lie here all day, let's get up and see how things are going. Maybe Neta needs my help. I may be small, but I know the girl and she can lean on me in a pinch. Well, since no one's coming to help me, I'll just get back on my feet on my own. Just gonna lie still a little longer. Scene/sequel 7 Skipped, included in 6. Scene 8 Oh, here's Roy after all. Roy: “hey, are you okay, sorry it took so long, everyone's busy milling around being confused – I got you a glass of water just in case. I'm really sorry.” Amanda: “Ah, great, thanks. Now help me up, I've gotta go help Neta.” “Nonono, I can't let you do that, you may have a concussion or something, you should rest. Lie still here.” “No you big oaf, I'm Neta's best friend and I have to be there in case she needs me for something. Seriously, move it.” “Butbutbutbutbut...” “Now help me up. I'm just a little sore is all.” “You sure? Maybe I can carry you?” “You wouldn't dare! Do you want me to punch you again? I'll call security and have them throw you out the airlock.” “Nnono, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” Roy helps Amanda to her feet. “There, thanks, that wasn't so hard was it. See, I'm fine.” Some yelling and shouting can be heard from the ballroom. Scene 9 Amanda: “Oh crap, that's Neta, quick, we need to go help her.” Roy: “That's her? Are you sure.” “Yes you idiot I'm sure. Some man you are no recognizing your date's voice. Now lead the way, I'm too small to run through this crowd.” “Hey!” “Run!” “Is that music?” “I don't care, run you fool.” Sequel 9 What the crap is Neta up to. Better go pull the old girl out of trouble before she blows us all up. At least we're not falling out of the sky yet, so that's something at least. It's a good thing I have this enormous monster of a man to lead the way or I'd never have made it through the throng. What are they all gawking at anyway. Right, let's get to Neta now and we'll see what she's gotten herself into. Scene 10 Roy reaches the edge of the crowd and Amanda is right behind. They discover Neta grappling with the thunder sprite. Roy wants to rush in and help her but Amanda grabs hold of his leg. “No, wait stop, it's dangerous.” “But, but...” “She's a shaman you oaf, don't distract her now.” “But she's shouting something.” Amanda notices as well now. The sparkling of the electric discharges from the sprite drown out all of the other sound. Toivo is containint the sparks in some sort of round cage, but Neta is inside the cage. Neta motions for Amanda to dance, to get people moving and eventually Amanda gets it. She wants us to dance – that's what the music is for – the sprite wants to dance and we must all dance with it. Then it'll go away. Shouting “Everyone, get dancing, we need to dance or it won't go away.” People look at Amanda as if she's crazy. Sequel 10 Oh ffs, chicken buggers. Too afraid to do anything to stupid to run. We need to get the dance going or Neta is going to get fried in there and then who knows what'll happen. That Toivo can only hold the spirit in for so long. Well, if no one else is going to dance, then at least I'll do it. “Roy! You're with me. Now's your chance to be a hero, you'll dance with me next to Neta and that sprite.” “Say WHAT?!?!?!?” “Basic shamanism – the sprite wants to dance and the more people around it dances the happier it gets. Once it's sated its desires it'll go away.” “Okay, if you say so.” “Trust me” “Okay then.” Amanda drags Roy out on the dancefloor. It's a bit awkward with everyone looking at them, but she ignores that and tries to enjoy the dancing as much as she can. It's rahter awkward witht he height difference, but at least Roy isn't trying to squeeze her butt and he's got some rhythm. The thunder sprite sends out the occasional electric tendril towards them. It burns and stings but it's not unbearable. Okay, so I'm dancing with the biggest baddes werewolf in the north and my best friend is dancing with a thunder sprite and if we don't get more people moving soon she'll get fried. Then surely there will be panic and the sprite will go on a rampage and people will die and the rest of us will starve or freeze to death up here before we get saved. Someone's got to do something. Oh, wait, someone's moving. It's bloody Prince bloody Adrian, but he's all on his own. Oh, he's getting Toivo and now they're dancing too. Let's hope Roy can keep it together and not get jealous. Who knows what shit he'll get up to over a woman. He should stick with Neta anyway, she's a great girl. Stead now. “You're dancing with me big boy. Don't lose the flow, if you step on my toes I'll punch you in the nuts again, so wrestler you are.” “I wouldn't dare.” The prince dancing and the little fylk woman dancing makes the rest of the onlookers less concerned and more people flow on to the dancefloor and the tendrils of the thunder sprite tone down to a mere tickle as their intensity disspates. Eventually the thunder sprite dissipates completely and is gone. The lights flicker on again and everyone cheers. Neta collapses in a heap on the floor and Amanda, Roy, and Toivo flock to her as does the prince. Neta soon wakes up, declares that she's fine, but tired and would like to get to her cabin to rest some more. In the cabin, Neta gets a look over by the first aid personel and then is left to rest and sleep. Amanda stays to look after her. Once everyone's gone Neta stops pretending to sleep and demands they finishe the rest of the wine.